


This Masquerade

by basicallyalex



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ball, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Masquerade, NSFW... I think..? lol, Random - Freeform, gabenath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyalex/pseuds/basicallyalex
Summary: After some news has spread about Gabriel Agreste rumored to be Hawkmoth, Gabriel Agreste decided to host a Masquerade ball. But Nathalie isn't going to participate in that Ball, or will she? I know, I suck at summarizing lololol
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to The Carpenter's cover of "This Masquerade" by Leon Russell, I listened to it a million times just to make this fanfic make sense lmao

It was another busy day for the Agreste household, for Nathalie, obviously…

“Adrien?”

The blonde boy looked back on Nathalie while he was heading for his window. “Uh… Yes..?”

“I know you _desperately_ need some fresh air, but keep in mind that the Masquerade ball is tomorrow. Please bear with us, Adrien.” Nathalie said as she looked at Adrien sharply.

“I’m sorry, Nathalie…” Adrien said as he goes back to his piano.

Nathalie turns her back and opened the door leading to the stairs until Adrien caught her attention.

“Hey, Nathalie?”

“Yes?” Nathalie said as she looked back at Adrien.

“Are you attending the Masqe-”

“Nope.” Nathalie said as she opened the door. “Practice what you need to practice, I have things to do…”

Before Adrien could say more things, Nathalie closed the door and did her everyday routine.

_________________________________________

“Mrs. Bourgeois…” Nathalie greeted. “I shall escort you to Mr. Agreste’s office.”

“Sharp tongue assistant…” Mrs. Bourgeois looked at Nathalie. “Nice to see you again, I guess…”

“Please follow me.” Nathalie said as she turned around to escort Mrs. Bourgeois.

“Are you joining the Masq-”

“I’m sorry to cut your sentence but, no.” Nathalie said as she walked towards Gabriel’s office. “I have to go to Iceland for a vacation, and it happened to land on the ball…”

“ _Masquerade_ ball…” Audrey corrected Nathalie. “There is a _big_ difference between a _ball_ and a _Masquerade ball_.”

“My apologies, Mrs. Bourgeois…” Nathalie opened the door to Gabriel’s office. “Please, do go in…”

Mrs. Bourgeois went in the office. “Finally, we meet at last again!”

“Nathalie?” Gabriel called. “I would like you to be in our discussion about the ball.”

“Is it really necessary, sir?” Nathalie asked. “I am about to go the airport in around 10 hours and this house is a full mess!” Nathalie said.

“I have asked Mrs. Bourgeois’ butler to help us with the house.” Gabriel said as he patted his table. “I just want you to take down notes for me. This will be fast, I promise.”

Nathalie sat down on the chair and looked at Gabriel.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________

“Thank you, Simon.” Nathalie said as she went out of the car.

Simon nodded and drove away from the airport.

Nathalie dragged her baggage. Iceland was Nathalie’s dream place, she wanted to go there ever since she was a little girl. She always wanted to see the aurora borealis. She was fascinated by the lights and now, she will get to experience her childhood dream-

“Nathalie!” A person shouted.

Nathalie looked around to see who it was, it was Sarah, Nathalie’s flight attendant friend.

“On behalf of Cloud airlines, I want to apologize.” Sarah bowed down.

“Why? What happened?” Nathalie asked, confused.

“Plane 1243 has some mechanical issues…” She said as she looked down on her heels. “I know how much you wanted to see the Northern lights but… We can’t give you that…”

“It’s…” Nathalie breathed in and smiled. “It’s fine… I’ll go home and unpack my things.” She said as she tapped her shoes. “Thanks for the discount, though. That was really nice of you.”

“All I needed to do was sleep with Anderson…” Sarah said as she laughed. “Just kidding!”

“All right, I’ll go now, see you!” Nathalie waved.

____________________________________________

When Nathalie reached the door of her condo, she took off her heels and leaned on the wall. She was too tired to do anything. When she finally got strength from leaning on the wall, she grabbed her keys and unlocked her condo door. She went inside and turned on the light.

“Finally,” A familiar voice said. “You’re home-”

Without thinking, Nathalie kicked the person and made that person fall down. “Who are you? What do you want from me?”

“Fuck,” The familiar voice cussed. “Geez, you hurt my ass!”

“Mrs. Bourgeois?” Nathalie looked at her with surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I want to talk to you,” Mrs. Bourgeois said as she slowly stood up. “Obviously…”

“How did you know I was coming home?” Nathalie asked, suspiciously.

“Instincts, darling.” Mrs. Bourgeois said as she flipped her hair. “Now, where was I? Oh!” She grabbed her bag that was placed on the floor and handed it to Nathalie. “Go on.”

Nathalie looked at her with confusion. “Excuse me?”

Mrs. Bourgeois said as she pushed the bag to Nathalie. “Are you unable to read the situation or something? Try it.”

Nathalie grabbed the bag and peeked what was inside.

“Bernard was too kind and sent me another dress.” Mrs. Bourgeois said as she sat down.

“Bernard Arnault?” Nathalie asked with glitter in her eyes. “The owner of Dior?”

“Yes,” Mrs. Bourgeois said. “I heard it was inspired by _Mayura_.”

Nathalie jumped. “I-Is that so?”

“Or was it Viperion? I don’t know. I’m not into those utterly young teenage heroes.” Mrs. Bourgeois said.

“But I don’t want to attend the masquerade, Mrs. Bourgeois.” Nathalie said as she handed the bag back to Mrs. Bourgeois. “If I show up, Gabriel might think that I was taking a leave because I didn’t want to participate-”

“Firstly, darling, don’t call me _Mrs. Bourgeois_ when we are talking privately, it sounds like I’m working. Call me _Audrey._ ” _Audrey_ said. “Secondly, did you just call Gabriel, ‘Gabriel’?”

Nathalie gulped. “That was by accident, I… Didn’t mean to say it out loud-”

“So, you do call him ‘Gabriel’!” Audrey said as she smiled. “Lastly, are you in love with _him?_ ”

“I’m not in love with Gabriel Agreste.”

“Oh, but you do… I didn’t say his name, I just said _‘him’._ ” Audrey said as she stepped forward. “No need to be denial, darling.” She cupped Nathalie’s cheeks. “I know when one falls in love with another.”

“But I really don’t want to attend the masquerade, Audrey.” Nathalie tried to change the subject.

“Changing the subject, are we?” Audrey said as she laughed. “But deary, I don’t want you to attend the masquerade because of Gabriel, no.” Audrey wiped her laugh tear off. “I want you to accompany my brother, Antoine Silva.”

“Oh,” Nathalie said, kind of disappointed. “But will Gabri- I mean, will Mr. Agreste mind?”

“Darling, it’s a masquerade party, you will be hidden by a mask.” Audrey. “Now, be a good girl and wear the dress.”

Nathalie went to her room and tried on the dress.


	2. Chapter 2

“H-Hi Adrien!” A girl wearing a red dress with black polka dots greeted the blonde boy. “How y-you are today- I mean, h-how are you today?”

“Hi Marinette!” Adrien smiled. “I’m really excited for this masquerade!” Adrien said. “Nice dress by the way! You look like Ladybug!”

“I-I’m not-“ Marinette jumped. “I…” She inhaled. “Thanks, and you… Look like Chat Noir…” She said, slowly.

“Kagami’s here!” Adrien said. “I’ll see you later, Marinette!”

Adrien straight to Kagami and escorted her to the ballroom. Marinette just leaned on the wall and looked at the two of them. _They look really good together…_ Marinette thought as she sighed. She puts on her polka dots mask and went and look for Luka and the others. Maybe she’ll have fun with them instead.

____________________________________________________________

A woman wearing a white feather bomber jacket that was covering her actual outfit with designer shoes and pouch bag with a black mask emerged from a tesla and made people look at her. She was escorted by a man with all black clothes to the ballroom.

“Thanks for accompanying me in this ball,” The man whispered to the woman’s ears. “The last thing I want them to know is that I’m gay.”

“It’s no problem,” The woman said as she smiled at the man. “Really.”

“Again, thank you so much, Nathalie.” The man said.

“Finally,” A familiar voice said.

Nathalie and the man looked around. “Audrey!”

“The sharp tongue assistant and my gay brother…” Audrey said as she kissed his cheeks. “How was your latest fling, Antoine?”

Antoine laughed. “He is an absolute angel!” Antoine said. “Like literally. When the two of us have sex, he insisted that I’d do it first. I’m getting kind of annoyed with him…”

“And Nathalie,” Audrey kissed Nathalie’s cheeks. “You look _weird_ without your red streak…”

“Thanks..?”

“Anyways…” Audrey looked at Antoine. “All you need to do is to train him, darling.” Audrey said. “Nathalie over here has a crush on her boss…”

“Oh my God,” Antoine looked at Nathalie.

“For the last time,” Nathalie said, calmly. “I do not _like_ Gabriel Agreste!”

“Oh deary, I didn’t say _who._ ” Audrey said as she sipped her champagne. “You have plenty of bosses, Nathalie.”

 _I fell for her trap, again._ Nathalie thought as she gritted her teeth.

Audrey placed her champagne. “Speaking of the devil…” She went up to a person who was wearing a white mask. “Gabriel Agreste?”

He turned around. “Audrey? So nice to see you.” He looked back at Audrey and saw Antoine and Nathalie. “I see you have _guests_ with you.”

“Ah,” Audrey grinned. “Let me introduce them to you…” She said as she grabbed his arms and went to Nathalie and Antoine.

Nathalie noticed that Audrey was coming with Gabriel Agreste. She turned around trying to escape but failed because of Antoine.

“You’re not going anywhere, _Alisa._ ”

“A-Alisa?” Nathalie looked Antoine with confusion.

“Gabriel, this is Antoine, my brother. He’s the friend of Emilie in NY.” Audrey said.

“Nice to see you again.”

“Same here!” Antoine said as he was about to kiss Gabriel’s cheeks.

 _Oh no…_ Nathalie thought. _Gabriel is never the physical type-_

Gabriel looked like he didn’t mind which made Nathalie surprised.

“And this is…” Audrey looked at Antoine. Antoine mouthed Nathalie’s fake name. “… _Alisa_ ”

Nathalie bowed down. She didn’t want to speak in front of Gabriel.

“I see you are wearing Dikor’s famous ‘White Feather Bomber’… Isn’t it got in there?” Gabriel asked, concerned.

“Right,” Audrey said while grinning. “You should take off your Jacket…” Audrey said. “Jean!”

A butler suddenly appeared.

“You know what to do…” Audrey said to Jean.

Nathalie slowly took off the feather jacket. Her dress was exposed to the people in the ballroom. She was wearing a dark blue evening dress with a see thru cloth as a cape. Everyone in the ballroom looked at her including Gabriel. She handed it over to Butler Jean and awkwardly stood there.

“Oh, I was wrong…” Audrey said as she laughed. “Berny dear made a dress for a cancelled movie called ‘Feli’ but the movie was cancelled so he gave me the dress.”

“Bernard Arnol?” Gabriel asked without taking his eyes off Nathalie.

“Yes.” Audrey chuckled. “I was wrong about the Mayura-Viperion inspiration thing…”

“That bastard just made me inspired to make me a new collection.” Gabriel jokingly implied. “I’ve got to go,” Gabriel said as he looked at his watch. “Without Nathalie, I have to do the introductions and such…”

“One last thing, Gabriel.” Audrey whispered. “What _if,_ it’s just an assumption. What _if_ Nathalie’s flight was cancelled? Would you be angry at her, or perhaps, _fire_ her?”

“Nathalie is a woman.” Gabriel said. “She is free to do whatever she wants…” Gabriel said. “I wouldn’t care if she lied to me about Iceland. It’s her leave, she’s free from work…”

Gabriel walked away from Audrey.

“You’re safe darling…” Audrey whispered to Nathalie. “You won’t be in trouble if he finds out about your flight…”

“No biggie…” Nathalie said.

“May I have your attention, please?” Gabriel’s voice echoed through the room which made everyone’s heads turn to Gabriel. “This masquerade ball is a commemoration for my dear, dear wife, Emilie Agreste… May she rest in peace…”

The crowd bowed their heads in memory of the late Mrs. Agreste.

“This masquerade ball is also a charity event for those who are suffering from cancer.” Gabriel flashed a smile. “I truly hope that this will be a successful event.”

Everyone clapped their hands.

“And now,” Gabriel said. “I shall present to you my son, Adrien Agreste who will be playing the piano with his accompanist, Kagami Tsurugi, who will be playing the violin. They will be playing Emilie’s favorite piece, Piano Sonata No. 14 in C Sharp Minor.” Gabriel looked at the two of them. “You may all dance…”

The crowd made a little center stage to dance on. As the music played, many people went to the center and danced.

“Hey,” Luka greeted to Marinette. “You okay?”

Marinette looked up to Luka and gave him a smile. “Do you want to dance?”

“I’d be happy to…” Luka blushed.

________________________________________________  
  


“I just realized,” Audrey looked at the center stage. “There are _plenty_ of children in this Masquerade ball…” She looked at Nathalie for answers.

“It was Adrien’s wish,” Nathalie stated. “In exchange for playing his mother’s favorite piece, he wanted his friends to attend the ball.”

“He treasures his friends more than his mother…” Antoine said out of the blue.

“What makes you say that? Emilie was a good mother.” Audrey asked.

“Emilie doesn’t always have time for her child.” Antoine said. “Because of her shoots, she only got to see Adrien once or twice a week…”

“I remembered that…” Nathalie said.

“Goodness gracious,” Audrey said. “But Adrien needs to understand that. Like I did with my Cassandra.”

“You don’t even know her name…” Antoine said. “Chloe, Chloe is her name, Audrey…”

“So, you were the mother figure for Adrien for all of his life?” Audrey asked Nathalie. Trying to change the subject about her daughter.

“Basically, yes.” Nathalie said. “But he was close with his mother…”

“But not closer as you two are.” Antoine said. “Look…”

Antoine grabbed his phone and went to Adrien’s instatweet and showed Nathalie his posts.

There was a picture of Nathalie sleeping on her desk with a blanket with a caption that said: _“Working hard or hardly working? (I’m just kidding! She’s the most hardworking and most responsible worker I’ve ever seen. Everyone deserves a good catnap.)”_

Another photo of Nathalie holding Adrien’s history book with the caption: _“I’ve got tutors for every subject, but for those late night homework emergencies, I’ve always had Nathalie for help. She never does work for me, but will stay up the whole night until I get it right.”_

“Wow,” Nathalie was in shock. “I-”

Before Nathalie could continue her sentence, she was taken by a stranger with a white mask.

“Sorry,” The man in the white mask said. “If my assistant were here, she would’ve been the one who would dance with me…”

 _Oh shit._ Nathalie thought. _It’s Gabriel Fucking Agreste!_


	3. Chapter 3

“Antoine,” Audrey looked at his brother. “Have you seen Nathalie?”

Antoine looked around and his eyes widened. “Audrey, we have a problem…”

“What is it!?” Audrey panicked and looked at the direction of Antoine’s eyes. “Well, that really _isn’t_ a problem, darling.” Audrey looked at Nathalie and Gabriel dancing. “Actually, I have a plan…”

_____________________________________________

“You know,” Gabriel looked at Nathalie. “You have the same _features_ as my assistant…”

_Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT._

“Are you related to any _Sancoeur_ or anything?” Gabriel asked.

Nathalie shooked her head. She didn’t want her voice to be exposed to Gabriel.

All of the sudden, the lights were on Nathalie and Gabriel which made the crowd looked at them. The music changed suddenly, it changed to this jazzy music.

“Ah,” Gabriel chuckled. “I didn’t expect I would be the one who would dance in the spotlight.”

_“Are we really happy with this lonely game we play?”_

_“Looking for the right words to say~”_

_“Searching but not finding, understanding anyway…”_

_“We’re lost in a masquerade~”_

“I didn’t expect the song to be _this._ ” Gabriel said as he carried on dancing with Nathalie. “But it _is_ nice to hear.” Gabriel added. “Nathalie really has a good taste when it comes to music…”

 _I didn’t choose that song, sir._ Nathalie thought. _I chose Waltz…_

___________________________________________

_10 minutes after Audrey saw Gabriel and Nathalie dancing…_

“You there!”

The one who was in charged with the music looked at Audrey. “Yes?”

“Change of plans…” Audrey shoved the person and typed in ‘ _This Masquerade covered by The Carpenters’_ “That waltz bullshit makes me want to puke….” She said as she clicked the link.

“Now,” Audrey pointed at the person. “Don’t you _dare_ change the music.”

Audrey walked out and looked at Gabriel and Nathalie dancing.

_____________________________________________

“You’re a real natural at this, Alisa.” Gabriel tried to make a conversation.

Nathalie just smiled at him.

_“We tried to talk it over but the words got in the way~”_

_“We’re lost inside this lonely game we play~”_

“I think the song is almost done…” Gabriel said.

_“Thought of leaving disappear each time I see your eyes~”_

_“And no matter how hard I try~”_

_“To understand the reason why we carry on this way~”_

_“We’re lost, in a masquerade…”_

_“We’re lost… In a masquerade~”_

The song transitioned out and people started clapping. Nathalie curtsey at the crowd.

_Time to escape-_

Gabriel touched Nathalie’s shoulders which made Nathalie shiver. “I had fun.” Gabriel told her. “Wish we would’ve talked more but, you were great…” Gabriel walked away while waving at her.

 _His acting skills are superb._ Nathalie thought. _He may look like an angel, but he’s a devil who wants his wife back…_

“That was so romantic…” Antoine said.

“Yeah, really…” Audrey agreed.

Nathalie looked over her shoulders and saw Audrey and Antoine. She sighed and looked at them in the eye. “You set me up, didn’t you?”

“The only _thing_ I set up was the song…” Audrey said. “Bless Karen Carpenter for her soothing voice…” Audrey added. “I think this is the Gabenath song, don’t you think?” Audrey looked at her brother.

“The ship name is cute, but we’re too old for that…” Antoine said.

“As Chloe says to her butler…” Audrey said. “OK Boomer!”

“You got her name right this time…”

“The song sounded like _two persons_ in love with each other…” Nathalie said. “Gabriel _doesn’t_ love me.”

“And there it is…” Audrey said as she clapped her hands. “The confession we all have been waiting for!”

Nathalie rolled her eyes. “It’s not like you two didn’t know about my feeling for _him._ ”

“We will now begin our auction!” Gabriel’s voice echoed through the room. “We have some valuable items that I’d like to give up.” Gabriel said. “Item number one is a diamond necklace-”

“$1,000” A blonde girl said. “$1,000 for that beautiful gem.” She then looked at her father. “You said I could get _anything,_ right, Daddy?”

“I have to admit that your daughter has the same attitude as you, you dreadful creature.” Antoine jokingly implied.

“I _do_ not!” Audrey yelled at her brother.

“Another item is this beautiful jade necklace that my wife, Emelie, wanted to give if our child was a girl but we were blessed with a boy.” Gabriel smiled as he looked at his son. “Not that baby girls are- you get my point, right?”

The crowd laughed.

“That’s the jade necklace that I’ve always wanted but you gave it to Emilie!” Audrey yelled at his brother. “ _Ten thousand!_ ” Audrey bided. “ _Ten thousand_ for that Jade Necklace!”

“Uhm…” The other speaker looked at Audrey and Chloe. “We are still not done with introducing the items, ma’ams…”

“YOU’RE FIRED!” Both of the Bourgeois ladies said at the same time to the speaker.

“Like mother, like daughter…” Antoine whispered.

“When are we going to leave?” Nathalie asked in a hurry.

“After my sister gets this jade necklace…” Antoine said. “Why? Did the Fairy Godmother only let you out until twelve o’clock?”

“My heart…” Nathalie was out of balance. “… Hurts”

One second later, she was on the ground, clenching her fists. It got everyone’s attention.

“Call the ambulance!” Antoine shouted.

“Is there anyone of you here who is a doctor!?” Audrey asked.

The crowd was silent.

“Right.” Audrey rolled her eyes.

_______________________________________

That ending is such a fucking cliché, I’m cringing. Fuck. Lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what to do so I copied a Kaguya-sama scene lol

“The result may _shock_ you,” The doctor said. “ _but,_ this is my second time dealing with this _sickness_ …”

“A rare disease?” Antoine widened her eyes. “Nathalie, don’t you _dare_ die! We haven’t played dress up for goodness sake!” Antoine hugged Nathalie tightly.

“Shh!” Nathalie gestured at Antoine.

“You have _lovesickness…_ ” The doctor said.

Nathalie blinked her eyes. _Twice._

Nathalie chuckled. “You’re joking, right?” She looked at the doctor. “There is no such thing as _lovesickness,_ right, doc?”

The doctor sighed. “The girl that also had the same symptoms as you said the same thing.” The doctor said. “Her name was _Kaguya Shinomiya…”_

“Shinomiya? Japanese Shinomiya? Shinomiya Zaibatsu!?”

“Yes, you have the same _symptoms_ as her.”

“Lovesickness? That’s not true!” Nathalie said. “There must be a mistake! My heart could have two holes or something!”

“Then you would’ve been dead, deary…” Audrey said.

“Sir? Miss Nathalie has a visitor…” A nurse said.

“Send that guest in.” The doctor said. “That guest is an important person for your sickness…”

Since Nathalie didn’t wear contacts or her eyeglasses, she couldn’t see the face of the tall person who went inside. She kept on zooming in to his face until…

“MR. AGRESTE!?”

“I heard that you were in the ball as ‘Alisa’…” Gabriel said as he sat down. “You could’ve just told me that your trip to Iceland didn’t happen, I’d be okay with it.” He went closer to Nathalie and cupped her face.

“Her pulse is high!” A nurse shouted.

“ _SH!_ ” Audrey, Antoine and the doctor hissed at the nurse.

“I need you…”

“Oh my God, he needs her…” Antoine whispered. “Does that mean..?”

“… To trust me,” Gabriel continued.

Antoine and Audrey’s faces went from smiling to annoyed.

“We are co-workers after all…” Gabriel implied. “It wouldn’t make sense if we didn’t trust eachother-”

Nathalie collapsed on her bed.

“Sir, we will need you to leave.” The nurse said as she pushed Gabriel to the door. “Miss Sancoeur might be experiencing _stress,_ so please bear with us.”

________________________________________

An hour after the incident, Nathalie finally awoke.

“Where is he?” Nathalie asked.

“He left.” Antoine said.

“Have you finally figured out what my sickness is?” Nathalie looked at the doctor. “I’m clinging on my dear life, for goodness sake.”

“It is lovesickness-”

“You must be joking!” Nathalie said. “If this _is_ real, why didn’t I experience this before?”

“Then this must be your first love, then.” The doctor said.

“How are you so calm?” Nathalie asked the doctor.

“That _Shinomiya_ girl I mentioned a while ago had the same reaction as you.” The doctor said. “I asked Mrs. Bourgeois about the events that were happening before you got to the hospital and I concluded it’s lovesickness.”

“But I also have other sickness too!” Nathalie said. “I often get dizzy spells and I guess a lot of coughs! Surely it has to be connected with those sickness!”

The doctor sighed. “What caused your dizzy spells?”

 _Ah, shit._ Nathalie thought. _I can’t think of any excuses…_ She gritted her teeth. _If I tell him about the Peacock Miraculous, I’m over…_

“Stress…” Was all that Nathalie could say.

“Lovesickness is final.” The doctor said. “If you want to _avoid_ lovesickness in front of the one you admire, I suggest you have a calming routine, that’s what the Shinomiya girl did…” He stood up.

Audrey looked at the doctor. “How did that Japanese girl get a calming routine?”

“From what I heard, she was dancing through a calming beat until she found what she was comfortable with.” The doctor said. “Her routine was touching her left cheek with her right hand.”

“Well,” Audrey looked at Nathalie. “Try touching your left cheek with your right hand…”

Nathalie placed her right hand on her left cheek. “Hmm… Wait, I think this is much better.” She tried touching her right cheek with her left hand. “Much better.”

“I’m assuming your left-handed?” Antoine looked at Nathalie.

“Yes.” Nathalie said not letting go of her routine. “It really is comfortable…”

“I need to get going…” The doctor said. “I have an appointment so I have to go, have a nice day!”


End file.
